With All My Heart
by Mariliya
Summary: The sequel to 'These Tears of Mine' I wrote a sequel because a lot of Takari fans seemed unsatisfied by the sad ending of These Tears of Mine. In this fic, TK and Kari find their love again.
1. The Plan

the sequel to 'These Tears of Mine'  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Plan  
  
  
  
-Kari  
  
It's been 2 weeks already since I've seen him. He's stopped coming so school… stopped meeting friends… he might have just disappeared again… I'm worried, of course… But hurt and betrayal nearly blind all other emotions… I don't know if I can ever forgive him for what he did…  
  
I always ask myself… Will I ever love again?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"PLEEASE?" Tai begged Kari on the phone. "If you do this for me, I'll.. I'll do all your chores for a month!"  
  
Kari sighed into the receiver. "Why's it so important? It's not like you HAVE to study right now! Usually you study the period before the test!"  
  
It was 4:30 Thursday afternoon. Kari was still at school due to cheerleading practice and Tai had called her on her cell to pick up his Trigonometry book from Matt's house. Matt had borrowed it the day before and had forgotten to bring it back. And Tai was begging Kari to pick it up on the way home.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it, but you have to do EVERYTHING I say, okay Tai?" Kari said crossly. She had been in a very unpleasant mood for two weeks straight… ever since she had broken up with T.K.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Kari hung up and walked towards her locker.  
  
***  
  
"Come on T.K. Just come over for 30 minutes. That's all I'm asking you!" Matt said.  
  
T.K. sighed. Out of nowhere, his brother had called him and told him to come over and help him with something. What, he wouldn't say, but he sounded pretty anxious to get him over there.  
  
"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
T.K. threw on a warm jacket and grabbed his backpack. Maybe Matt needed help with his homework or something… Although that made no sense since he was a couple grades above T.K…  
  
T.K debated on taking a cab or just walking there, because he needed to save his strength… But he decided to walk since it wasn't too far away. Hope nothing goes wrong on the way, he thought.  
  
***  
  
"So you're sure she said she will?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sure," Tai replied. "She didn't seem too happy about it, but I'm sure she's going there this very minute."  
  
"Great. "  
  
*pause*  
  
"Uh, Matt… I'm sure you probably know this already, but have you noticed T.K's not acting himself these days?"  
  
*pause*  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, it's kinda weird because just three weeks ago, he was crazy about my sister and suddenly he breaks it off? And why'd he stop coming to school? Plus, he never comes to digidestined get-togethers.. And the only time I saw him in two weeks was at the hospital a few days ago…"  
  
"Hospital? Why?! Was he sick?!"  
  
"I dunno. I was there to drop something off for my dad (let's just say Tai's dad is a doctor) He said he just stopped by to pick up something for his mom because she wasn't feeling too well. But he didn't look so good either…"  
  
Matt was thinking carefully. "You know, now that I think about it, he has been acting a bit weird these days… Maybe it's just the Kari thing."  
  
"I guess… Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. See ya later."  
  
*** 


	2. Coming Back Into Her Life

Chapter 2  
  
Coming Back Into Her Life  
  
  
  
Kari rang Matt's doorbell. In a flash, the door opened. "Hey Kari."  
  
"Hi Matt. I'll just get Tai's book and get going." She looked at him. "So… Can I have it?"  
  
Matt looked a bit nervous. Where the hell is TK? Matt thought "Uh, actually, just come in for a while and have a soda or something, okay?"  
  
Kari gave him a look. "Er..Why?"  
  
Matt gave a short, nervous, and rather fake-sounding laugh. "Just, come on!"  
  
Kari's eyebrows arched in puzzlement. But she followed him in.  
  
***  
  
TK sighed. Why, did HE have to go to MATT'S house to help him when MATT should be coming to him? He pressed on the elevator button and leaned against the wall while waiting. He felt more tired than usual. He hoped that didn't mean anything because he wasn't sure if he brought his painkillers and heart stabilizers.  
  
The elevator door opened and TK stepped in, feeling a bit breathless…  
  
***  
  
"Uh, Matt, as much as I'd like to spend time with you, I have a lot of things to do, so if you can just give me the book.." Kari said, emotionally tired. Being around with only reminded her of TK..  
  
Matt looked nervous. "Um, actually Kari.. Tai didn't tell u to stop by for that.."  
  
Kari frowned. "What? Then-" She stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute, did you-" She didn't get a chance to finish because the doorbell rang.  
  
Kari's eyes narrowed. "And that would be-"  
  
Matt looked relieved. "TK.."  
  
***  
  
TK tried to take a deep breath as he heard footsteps coming toward the door and found it hard to do so. Maybe I should have taken a cab instead of walking all the way here, he thoguht.  
  
The door opened and there stood Matt, grinning from ear to ear. TK almost scowled. He wasn't in such a happy mood these days and what reason would Matt have to look so cheerful? He stepped inside and looked past Matt into the living room- and there stood Kari.  
  
TK froze. Kari looked beautiful as always… she was wearing a baby pink turtleneck sweater and white jeans. Her hair was the same except for the tiny heart shaped white pin she wore in it… He had given it to her years ago… Her hair looked so soft and silky that TK longed to reach out and touch it… But why was she here?  
  
TK looked back at the grinning Matt and he knew. He had planned this all out-with help from Tai, no doubt about it.. He looked back at Kari and saw that she was frozen too. She looked shocked to see him. He knew exactly how she felt… But she probably felt resentment and unpleasantness… He only felt a tugging of heartbreaking tenderness and love in the very depths of his soul…  
  
***  
  
Kari stared at TK for a minute, her emotions thrown off. What's he doing here? She thought. She caught of Matt's smiling face and she knew. Of course. How could I have not suspected it when Tai said he wanted so study? She thought to herself.. She wanted to just collapse into his arms and be held tightly in his love and warmth.. But deep inside, the pain and feeling of betrayal still left a scar in her heart… The only thing she could do now was just ... leave. Leave and never look back..  
  
Kari looked away from TK's eyes and walked towards the door with quick steps.  
  
As she passed him, he hesitated for a second, then grabbed her arm.  
  
Kari, already emotionally distraught, tried to give him a cold stare. It was only for a moment, but TK saw the pain in her eyes. She turned quickly away.  
  
TK felt a piercing pain in his heart, but wasn't sure if it was because of his state or because he felt pain when he watched Kari hurting…  
  
***  
  
Kari had no more strength left. She had been drained emotionally and physically. She stared at the floor, avoiding TK's eyes.. afraid that once their eyes met, her tears would fall… 


	3. Almost

Chapter 3  
  
Almost…  
  
  
  
Matt cleared his throat uncomfortably. TK and Kari had been avoiding each others' eyes and just standing there. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.. he thought. He cleared his throat again.  
  
***  
  
TK tried to say something, then realized that he couldn't. His breath kept coming up short and he found it hard to inhale. But he tried his best; "K-Kari.. How have you been?"  
  
Kari glanced at him for a quick moment, then pulled her arm away from his grasp. "I'm great," she retorted. "But I really don't feel like talking to you, so if you'll excuse me.." She walked with swift steps toward the door.  
  
TK felt another abrupt pain in his chest and thought, I can't let her see me like this.. He would have to try to hold out until she was gone.  
  
Matt tried to stop Kari as she left. "Kari-"  
  
"Save it. I'm not speaking to you, or my brother at this point," she snapped back. Matt cringed at the sharpness in her voice. She shut the door with a giant bang.  
  
TK let his breath out with a strangling cry.  
  
Matt glanced at him. "Dude, if it hurts so much to see her go, why didn't you say anything? I mean besides those 5 pathetic words… TK? TK, what's wrong? TK!!" TK had fallen on one knee and was gasping for air. Matt rushed to his side. "TK!"  
  
***  
  
Kari gritted her teeth and stomped towards the elevator doors. She shouted silently, I am so friggin mad at Tai! AND MATT! Those two just schemed to get TK and me together! She stopped. Then she groaned.. I totally forgot my bag over at Matt's house! She thought. She debated on going back to get it, which meant she had to face TK again, or just leave, which meant she had to face her vicious math teacher without her homework. Definitely go back.  
  
***  
  
Matt bit his lip. TK was on the verge of blacking out and he didn't know what was wrong with him. Just call an ambulance you idiot!" Matt hurried to the phone and dialed 911…  
  
***  
  
Kari paused at Matt's door. Do I really want to go back in there? She thought to ehrself. After a few seconds of hesitation, she gripped the doorknob, and then suddenly dropped it. "No way. I'll just come back later." She turned and ran…  
  
***  
  
"Don't worry TK, and ambulance is coming," Matt said worriedly.  
  
TK didn't respond…  
  
***  
  
Kari walked out of the apartment. As soon as she was about a block away, an ambulance passed by, going in the way she had just come. Kari frowned, annoyed. "That's the second time an ambulance almost ran me over in just three weeks," she thought irritablly. She sighed and continued home… 


	4. Love and Denial

Chapter 4  
  
Love and Denial  
  
  
  
Kari fell onto her bed with a loud sigh. She couldn't help but feeling guilty for some reason… The door opened and Tai came in. "Hey Kari.. what's up?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Kari glared at him "You set me up, that's what's up! TAI! How could you do that to me?"  
  
Tai fidgeted. "I didn't think you would be MAD. I thought you would be happy to see TK again!"  
  
Kari just sighed. "Get out Tai.."  
  
Tai sighed too. "Whatever. Just remember, in the business of love, denial doesn't give any pleasant results." He left Kari alone, deep in thought..  
  
Denial… Am I denying my heart love? She closed her eyes. But how can I ever forgiver him.. she thought. A teardrop appeared in the corner of her closed eyelids and dropped down her cheek..  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me TK.." Matt said quietly.  
  
TK sighed. "It's not like I didn't want to. I just didn't know how to say it.."  
  
Matt turned away from him. He looked so.. so faint on that hospital bed.. as if he were disappearing away..  
  
"You have to tell Kari."  
  
"No way. She's better off not knowing."  
  
"TK! She's going to find out someday! And when she does, I can just imagine what her reaction would be! It's better for her to know that the person she loves, loves her back, then living with the feeling that he didn't care for her for the rest of her life!"  
  
He got no response back. "TK?" Matt leaned in towards him. TK was fast asleep. Matt sighed and left the room.  
  
As soon as he left, TK sat up. "You don't understand Matt. It's too late now."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"WHAT!??" Tai exploded. "HOW COULD HE NOT TELL ANYONE! EVEN HIS FRIENDS?! WAIt, IS THAT THE REASON HE BROKE UP WITH KA-"  
  
"GOD! Just shut up for a minute TAI!" Matt shot back at him. "Just listen."  
  
Tai just crossed his arms and glared at the wall.  
  
"All I know is that the reason TK broke his promise to Kari one year ago because that's when he got sick, and he and my mom moved to america to see a special doctor or something like that. And then, he came back, which was 3 weeks ago, and tried to make up for breaking that promise to Kari, whatever it was, but I guess the excitement was too much and his heart weakened again. And then, to make her feel better, TK said he'd keep that promise he broke a year ago, but when that day came, something went wrong and he ended up breaking the promise he made to Kari once again. And the, he stupidly thinks that not telling Kari any of this would be better than telling her. He said, and I quote, 'it's better for her to be angry at him than feel than feel the heartache of losing him forever..'  
  
Tai frowned. "What does he mean, forever? They broke up, she already lost him 'forever' .." Suddenly, his heart sank. "Wait.. Matt.. are you sure he said forever? Cuz.. what if TK's..  
  
Matt was frozen. He had just realized what TK had meant... "Oh my god..!"  
  
The door suddenly opened. "What did you just say..? Matt and Tai's heads turned to the voice and their faces drained of color. 


	5. Helpless

Chapter 5  
  
Helpless  
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" Sora repeated. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were frozen with shock.  
  
Tai quickly headed towards her and shut the door behind her after making sure no one else was listening outside. Then he took a deep breath and faced her. "Sora.. TK is.. sick."  
  
Sora swallowed and whispered, "How sick, Tai?"  
  
"Well, we're not completely sure yet since TK wasn't too clear on on the subject, but we were going to go talk to him now to make sure and and-" Tai rambled on nervously.  
  
Sora just stared at him. "Tai.. just tell me. How bad is it?" she said, her voice trembling.  
  
Tai paused, then said, "I think.. I think it's too late.."  
  
Sora burst into tears and ran out of the room.  
  
Tai started to go after her but Matt stopped him. "I think she needs some time alone. Just like everyone else when they find out."  
  
Tai felt so helpless. Everytime his team had gotten in trouble he had always been able to do something about it, even if it didn't always help. Even when Davis had taken over he had still been able to help out. Now, he could do nothing but pray. Pray that it wasn't too late…  
  
***  
  
TK sighed. He had been released as soon as the doctor felt assured that he was stable, but he had been let off with a severe warning; to be careful and try not to get too wound-up or upset. The results would be hazardous to his weakening health.  
  
He rose up from his bed where he had spent the whole day resting and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful day outside and TK felt a faint bitterness inside his heart. It was so unfair the way fate had chosen him out of millions in the world for this kind of pain. Not only physical but emotional. He longed to pour out all his secrets that had been inside for so long to the one he loved.. but that was impossible to do without hurting her. But haven't you hurt her enough, a small voice in the back of his head said to him. She thinks you don't love her anymore. She thinks you never did. You betrayed her trust.  
  
TK slammed his fist into the wall. I love her more than life itself.. he said silently to himself. And that was why she shouldn't know. No. she couldn't know. That was the only way. 


End file.
